


YGO Academy: Central Beginnings

by PerfectPhoenix



Series: YGO Academy Series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPhoenix/pseuds/PerfectPhoenix
Summary: For all Duelists in this time, an education at Central Academy is required to become a professional Duelist! Follow along the antics of a brand new Slifer Red girl and a Ra Yellow student as they go through the new school year where shadows loom over the horizon. Following Master Rule 5, little to no Custom Cards, and all OCs.
Series: YGO Academy Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875610
Kudos: 1





	1. The First Day

YGO Academy

Chapter 1

The First Day

The loud and obnoxious sound of a ship's horn blared through the crowd of students. It was the signal to notify everyone that their destination was coming up soon, which was great news for a male hanging out on the upper decks. His brown hair gently blew in the ocean breeze as it started to ruffle his brand new Ra Yellow jacket, inhaling the ocean air into his lungs. This was the feeling he enjoyed with every trip to Central Academy, a school made just for rising Duelists in the world.

Finishing your education here meant that you were set in a highly competitive world with an edge. Coming from Central Academy would mean that people respected you, tournaments would throw invintations, and Turbo Duelists would sponsor upcoming riders. The possibilities were endless, but of course, you would have to pass through rigorious training and tests to see if your dueling skills would keep up with the best of the best. Being in the middle clas of the place meant he was regarded as someone who knew what they were doing, but just didn't have the right chance to show his potential.

For Mikee, he took every chance he had to prove not only to peers, but to himself how strong he was. He wasn't the best duelist, not by a longshot, but he just aimed to test his limits and have fun. With the new year and a boatload of challengers, the prospect of being able to clash with new ideas excited him. His hands gripped the guardrail tighter as the island was just barely on the horizon. Most of the students on board had the idea to get their stuff ready to go while others just resumed their conversations. Mikee didn't really care either way; he liked to pack light as he was always on the move. The only thing that did get his attention was a female student coming to the same guardrail a few feet away.

She was a pretty female, just around the same age as he was. Her black hair went a little past her shoulders as she had her new Slifer Red uniform on, which was the standard red jacket, but with was a black shirt underneath and shorts with leggings. She looked forward to the horizon for a moment before her green eyes glanced over to him. "Hm? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"O-oh! Uh, are you new? I mean, with the Slifer coat and all." Mikee asked. She gave him a soft smile and said, "Yeah, this is going to be my first year." She turned around to lean against the railing while facing him, hands still holding onto the guardrail. "I'm Luna."

"And I'm Mikee. This is going to be my third year, but in the Ra Yellow class. Almost there to my fourth and final year." He introduced himself as Luna nodded and looked to the Duel Disk on his left arm. "So, what kind of Deck do you play?" That question just gave him the idea as he pulled the device in front of him. It was a small compact square braced on his left wrist a few inches thick and holding a stack of cards. Holding the Duel Disk to his chest, he looked to Luna and asked, "Well, since we still have time before we get to the island, you want to have a Duel? Make it a warmup?" He gave Luna the invitation by sliding his hand over the square. This activated the small square as it glowed in response and shot out two small disk blades which were the perfect size to place cards on. A blue trim appeared around it, signaling that it was ready for a duel.

Surprisingly, Luna accepted the challenge as she pulled out her own Duel Disk. "Sure, I'm game to get ready for what's coming. Besides, fighting a Ra Yellow on my first day's going to be fun." She answered as she attached her own dueling device. Recognizing the situation at hand, both Duel Disks started shuffling the Decks inside as the next step was to attach small devices to the sides of their eye. This was a Duel Gazer, which allowed them to see first hand the monsters they would summon along with basic stats and the Life Points. As their field was being set up, a crowd started to gather as onlookers equipped their D-Gazers too.

"Duel!" Both Mikee and Luna declared, their Life Points counting up to 8000.

=

Initiate Duel. Mikee VS Luna. Both Players Life Points set to 8000, Normal Duel. Begin.

"I'll start things off! The first monster I summon is the Fool of Prophecy!" Luna started by placing a card on her Duel Disk. The device responded by creating a hologram of the card, which was a short red-haired magician holding an impressive staff. (Fool of Prophecy: Level 3 EARTH Spellcaster. 1600 ATK /900 DEF) She then placed two other cards underneath, which also materialized behind her wizard as she looked to her opponent. "That'll be all for me."

"Interesting. I'll go then! My draw!" Mikee answered as he looked to his hand. It wasn't the greatest of hands, but it was manageable. "I'll start things off with setting a monster and a card behind it. Let's see what you've got!"

"It'll be my pleasure!" She responded and drew her next card, then pointed directly at the set card on the field. "Fool of Prophecy, attack his face-down monster!" She ordered as her mage fired a bolt of magic. The impact shattered the card and revealed a small plant with a cartoon-ish lion's face. It lingered on the field as Mikee directed his hand toward it. "Thanks! With that, you've activated my Dandylion's effect! See, when it's sent to the Graveyard by any means, it Special Summons 2 "Fluff Tokens" to my side of the field in Defense position!" He described as his monster burst into two dandelion puffs with faces. (Fluff Tokens: Level 1 WIND Plant Token monsters. 0/0.) Luna finished her turn by setting another card in the Spell/Trap Zone and ended her turn.

"Now, my turn!" Mikee announced as he looked at his hand once more. Let's see, I can start off with a powerful attack and knock out that Fool of Prophecy easily, but Luna did set three cards behind it. I have no idea what she's planning, but I need to see what it has before I go all out. He thought and made his move. "I Summon a little guy known as Spell Striker!" The Ra Yellow called forth a very small warrior clad in viking-like armor. (Spell Striker: Level 3 EARTH Warrior monster. 600/200.) Luna looked at the card closely as she could see that his small warrior had a Special Summon condition too, but he just Summoned it without a care. She could also see that it could attack directly, which Mikee pointed straight at her. "Spell Striker, with your ability, attack Luna directly!" He commanded as Spell Striker flew past her Fool of Prophecy and pulled out a small spear. As it struck Luna, her Life Points dropped, but she didn't even flinch. (Luna: 7400 LP) With that move, he ended his turn. It was Luna's as she drew her card. It was what she needed to start things off as another monster appeared in. This time, it wasn't a mage, but a dark blue staff. Despite it just being a staff, though very faint, you could see a barely visible figure wielding the rod. "I Summon Magician's Rod!" (Magician's Rod: Level 3 DARK Spellcaster monster. 1600/100.) The end of the staff started to glow, turning towards Luna as a spell was fired at her. "When Magician's Rod is Normal Summoned, I can add a Spell or Trap Card that lists the Dark Magician in its text!" Luna explained as the spell was directed at her Deck. A single card was pulled out as she revealed the spell Illusion Magic. After a quick Deck shuffle, she directed her attention to his monsters. "All right, Magician's Rod, attack Spell Striker! Then Fool of Prophecy will attack one of your Fluff Tokens!" She ordered as both her monsters easily wiped out Mikee's line of defense, leaving one Fluff Token alive. She set another card in her Spell/Trap Zone, raising it to 4 cards as her turn ended.

"Dark Magicians, interesting! I better stop messing around then! My move!" Mikee declared and drew his card. It was time to show Luna what he was made of. "By discarding a Monster card, I can Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!" A light shone forth and another small creature appeared. It was a machine dressed in cowboy gear complete with guns and everything. (Quickdraw Synchron: Level 5 WIND Machine Tuner monster. 700/1400.) Before Mikee could pull off his next move, his new monster was suddenly covered in darkness as a card flipped from Luna's backrow. "Thanks for that, because now I activate Dark Renewal! This Trap can only be activated when my opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster! I can target your monster along with one of my own! Quickdraw Synchron, Fool of Prophecy! I send you both to the Graveyard!" Luna declared as the darkness consumed both monsters and flew straight into the Trap card. The next step surprised the Ra Yellow duelist as a coffin slowly emerged on her Monster Zone where Fool of Prophecy was. "When this condition is met, I am able to Special Summon a DARK Spellcaster straight from my hand or Deck! Come forth my signature monster, the Dark Magician!" Luna declared as from the coffin emerged the infamous Dark Magician, a stern and lean looking mage with dark robes and his signature Magician's Rod in its hands. It swung it around and proudly hovered there. (Dark Magician: Level 7 DARK Spellcaster. 2500/2100.) The move itself surprised Mikee, but it didn't stop him from smiling. "That won't be enough to stop me! I summon this! Synchron Explorer!" Mikee called forth a red robotic creature with a hole in its core. (Synchron Explorer is a Level 2 EARTH Machine monster. 0/700. Its center started shining with a white light as Mikee explained its special effect. "See, when Synchron Explorer is Normal Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon a Synchron monster from my Graveyard! Come back to us, Quickdraw!" A small ball of light flew out of his new machine as his former monster returned to the field. This meant he now had three monsters on his field and one was a Tuner. He rose his hand straight up in the air as his three monsters flew up, Quickdraw Synchron leading the way. "I tune Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with Level 2 Synchron Explorer and Level 1 Fluff Token!" He called out as his Quickdraw Synchron fired out five shots, disintegrating itself into those five shots and becoming large green rings, five of them to be exact. His Synchron Explorer and Fluff Token followed, becoming three small stars in the center of all the rings. "Golden warrior with razor-sharp claws, forge a path for your comrades and emerge victorious!" Mikee chanted as the rings formed a tunnel. A brilliant burst of light erupted from it as he finished his Summon with, "Synchro Summon! Road Warrior!" As the light faded, a large golden warrior stood on the field armed with claws pretruding from its wrists. Its red eyes glowed in response to its calling as it stood proudly, ready to fight. (Road Warrior is a Level 8 LIGHT Warrior Synchro monster. 3000/1500.) With a wave of his hand, Mikee directed her attention to the powerful warrior. "With this on the field, I activate Road Warrior's effect! Once per turn, he can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Warrior or Machine type monster straight from the Deck, so come forth, Quillbolt Hedgehog!" The Ra Yellow Duelist called forth a small hedgehog which, true to its title, had large metal bolts coming out of its back. (Quillbolt Hedgehog is a Level 2 EARTH Machine monster. 800/800.)

Mikee followed up his combo with the activation of a Spell card, explaining, "I activate the Spell Card Tuning! With this Spell, I can add a Synchron Tuner from my Deck to my hand, but right after, I must discard the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard. With this, I add a second Quickdraw Synchron!" Mikee declared as a Trap card was discarded from the top of the Deck. The next move was discarding a monster to bring out the second Quickdraw Synchron. Luna flinched as she knew a second Synchro Summon as that was what he did, raising his hand to the air. "I tune Level 5 Quickdraw with Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog! With your almighty axe, cut past the walls and emerge victorious! Synchro Summon! Junk Beserker!" Mikee called forth a large warrior clad in bright red armor. In one of its hands was a gigantic axe that was as big as it was. (Junk Beserker is a Level 7 WIND Warrior Synchro monster. 2700/1800.) With the ATK points of this red warrior, it would easily cleave through her Dark Magician, but the Ra Yellow took it a step further. "Before I attack, I'll activate Beserker's effect! By banishing a 'Junk' monster from my Graveyard, I can lower the ATK points of a monster you control! I banish Junk Synchron from my Graveyard to lower Dark Magician's ATK by 1300!" His monster responded to the command by outstretching its hand toward Luna's signature wizard. Junk Synchron materialized out of the Graveyard and transformed itself into a ball of energy in which Beserker fired at the Dark Magician, causing the wizard to fall down onto its knee. (Dark Magician: 1200 ATK.)

It was time for the attack as Mikee directed his attack to Dark Magician. "Junk Beserker, attack the Dark Magician!" His red armored warrior leapt forward, axe raised high in the air. That was when Luna triggered one of her face-downs. "I activate Dark Magic Expanded! With this Quick Play Spell, I can activate one of three effects depending on the number of Dark Magicians I have in my field or Graveyard! Since I currently only have one, this means I can increase my Dark Magician's ATK points by 1000!" Luna explained as energy surrounded her magician's staff. (Dark Magician: 2200 ATK) The energy forming wasn't just for her monster, but rather her wizard fired it at the field space next to it. "And since I activated a Spell card during your turn, I can Special Summon a monster known as Magician of Dark Illusion!" Luna declared as the energy rose into the air. It was another Dark Magician but rather, a shadow clone of itself, placing itself in a defensive position. (Magician of Dark Illusion is a Level 7 DARK Spellcaster monster. 2100/2500.) Junk Beserker's attack still proceeded as the axe split her signature monster in two. (Luna: 6900 LP) His next command was Road Warrior to attack Magician's Rod as the golden-clad warrior rushed forward and slashed at her apparition, further reducing Luna's Life Points. (Luna: 5500 LP) There was nothing left for him to do as he ended his turn with a rather imposing field.

This didn't scare Luna as she started her turn with a draw, then a confident smile, she threw down another Spell card to activate. "You have a good field, but I'm not going down without a fight! I activate Eye of Timaeus! With this Spell, as long as I have a 'Dark Magician' on my field, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion monster! With my Magician of Dark Illusion's ability, he's treated as such!" Luna's hands outstretched to her sides as her monster transformed itself into raw energy and flew into her Spell Card. "By the blade of the brave warrior of legend, we'll forge a new path and break this spell!" As Luna was chanting, she raised her hands up high, clasping them together at the top. "Fusion Summon!" Light erupted on the field as a new type of Dark Magician came from the light. This one was much sharper than the normal Dark Magician and instead of a staff, it wielded a mighty sword. "Dark Paladin!" (Dark Paladin is a Level 8 DARK Spellcaster Fusion monster. 2900/2400.)The crowd looked surprised at the Fusion monster as Luna commanded it to go after Mikee's Junk Beserker. Within seconds, it was destroyed and his Life Points dropped to 7800. Sadly, despite this move and bringing a 2900 ATK monster on the field, it just wasn't enough to turn the tides. Losing was inevitable.

Mikee drew his card as he looked confident in his next move. The crowd watched as it was the card he needed. "Before I summon, Road Warrior will activate his effect and Special Summon Doppelwarrior from my Deck!" Mikee called out a human armed with a gun and helmet. (Doppelwarrior is a Level 2 DARK Warrior. 800/800.) His next monster was a Junk Synchron, which was a smaller orange machine-like person which looked like a little conductor with an engine on its back. (Junk Synchron is a Level 3 DARK Warrior. 1300/500) "When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard, so come back, Sychron Explorer!" The red machine appeared back on the field as it wasn't the last monster to be summoned. "If a Tuner monster is on my field, I can bring back Quillbolt Hedgehog from the Graveyard!" The Ra Yellow called forth his bolted hedgehog. Seeing his field fill up made Luna nervous as Mikee started another Synchro Summon. "From Junk rises potential! Become the hero of all underdogs! Synchro Summon!" Mikee chanted as from the light came a new warrior. This one was sleeker than Junk Beserker with wings on its sides and a thruster pack on its back. Its arms were ready for punching and its red eyes glowed in response to its summon. "Junk Warrior!" (Junk Warrior is a Level 5 DARK Warrior Synchro monster. 2300/1300.) "When Synchro Summoned, Junk Warrior gains the ATK points of all my Level 2 or lower monsters on my side of the field!" Mikee explained as Junk Warrior started glowing. It received the ATK points of Doppelwarrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog. (Junk Warrior: 2300 + 800 + 800 = 3900 ATK) With his next two moves, Road Warrior struck down her Dark Paladin and Junk Warrior flew in and attacked Luna directly. (Luna LP: 1500.)

Just as Mikee was ending his turn, Luna drew her last card as it wasn't the card she needed. Without a word, she ended her turn as Mikee finished off the remainder of her Life Points with Road Warrior.

Duel Result:

Mikee: 7800 LP

Luna: 0 LP

Mikee wins!

=

The duel ended as Luna retracted her Duel Disk in defeat. Despite the loss, the Slifer Red had a smile on her face. "Thanks for the duel, that was fun!" Luna thanked Mikee as the crowd clapped for the two Duelists. He smiled back at her and extended his hand for a handshake. "It was, we should definitely duel again." He invited. As she was shaking her hand, the one above watching them looked interested into the pair on the deck. He wasn't staring directly at them, but only at Luna. "Hm...Dark Magicians...Think that'll be a problem?" Nick wondered outloud as he tapped the side of his red tinted visor.

"I do not think so. She lost to the Synchron Duelist, so I don't think she'll be a problem. Buuut, when you get here, we can talk about it. We need to get started with profiling the brand new students." A female voice answered the Obelisk Blue. The man simply chuckled at this and agreed. "All right Danielle, whatever you say."


	2. Welcome to Academy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship has finally made its dock, and both Luna and Mikee arrive on Central Academy at last! What awaits them now is the Welcoming Ceremony! Just what kind of events will happen?

YuGiOh Academy  
Chapter 2  
Welcome to Central!  
=  
Mikee stood against the bow of the ship, separate from the students grouping together near the exits as the ship was docking itself. They have finally arrived at the island as their vessel was the only ship arriving at the harbor. School Aides dressed in a grey uniform were on stand-by to help calm and assist the masses of excited Duelists. Instructions were being read out over the loudspeakers, but Mikee wasn't paying any attention. He knew the procedures; once they get off the ship, all students would go directly to the Stadium, where all the fun begins. But rushing now would only ruin the moment and that was exactly what everybody was doing. Students were clamoring down the stairway, racing each other to who would get to the building first. It looked crazier than a shopping spree at a busy retail store. Mikee was one of the lucky ones following just behind as he noted a familiar face. He caught Luna also lagging behind the other Slifers. She was just on her own as Mikee approached with a, "Hey!"  
"Oh, hey again." She greeted. He easily caught up with the new Slifer Red as they were on their way. The only one who really noticed the two was the one spying on them earlier, but they didn't notice his presence.

"So, what happens on the first day?" Luna asked Mikee.   
"Well, it's actually kind of simple. We were the last ship of students to arrive, so everybody now goes directly to the Stadium to the Welcome Ceremony. The teachers will give their speeches and tell everybody the rules and what'll go on, then we all pretty much have a free day to do what we want, but school starts immediately the next day." He explained and went into more detail about the Academy. The school was huge, perfectly accommodating for just over a hundred students with three Stadiums, 5 classrooms, gym, and cafeteria if you didn't want to eat at the Dorms. This all seemed very interesting to Luna as she asked, "I heard rumors that the Slifer Dorm was the least cared for, is that true?"  
"Nah, that's a lie told by the older students. All the Dorms are updated and everybody's pretty much equal. Well, except for a few Obelisk Blues. They're still a bit uppity and self-righteous, but some of them are pretty cool. You definitely have to meet some of them, they're my friends. They are already on the island." He told her as the school was coming up just in front of their view. The new Slifer thought that it wasn't going to be that big, but the pictures and the new descriptions did not lie: Tall extravagant buildings loomed all over the forest around them as the highlight of the structure were three towers with red, yellow, and blue roofs. Her Ra Yellow friend pointed out that those were three of the classrooms as he pointed out the bigger dome in the center of the Academy. He called it the Main Stadium as that was everybody's immediate destination. As Luna lost interest in his descriptions of the other facilities, she took in the atmosphere. A new school year for her to start learning more about Duel Monsters. This was the perfect environment for a budding artist like herself. They quickly ascended the stairs as this was where all the students flowed towards a large set of double doors. 

As soon as the pair was able to budge past the crowd, Luna's eyes opened wide in surprise. The Main Stadium was much bigger than she originally thought. The students either flowed into the bleachers or were gathering around others who were starting up duels of their own. There were even small concession stands for those craving a snack or drink. As Mikee was looking around the groups of people going at it, Luna put on her D-Gazer to see all types of monsters being summoned. Giant machine dragons virtually tore through the Stadium roof while others rested along the ground. "Oh! Luna, over here!" He called to the new Slifer Red as she came across a Duel in Progress between two Obelisk Blues. A Madolche Puddingcess stood in front of a couple of X-Saber monsters, but the Duel seemed to be over as it struck one of them down. The Obelisk commanding the Puddingcess was a pretty tall and pretty female with bright orange hair and the uniform, just with dark blue pants. On her head was a cute cat ear headband and she had commanding red eyes. She looked to be the pinnacle of power as her opponent had the same kind of look. This dark-skinned male had the dark blue coat and pants, but what identified him from the rest was a green shirt underneath and a matching green headband. He was the one who was commanding the X-Sabers as he looked to the victor with a smile. "These are the friends I was talking about! Tigara, Neo, this is Luna, a new Slifer Red!" Mikee introduced immediately to the victor, and then to Neo.

"Oh, hello! It's nice to meet you!" Luna greeted and introduced herself. They seemed friendly enough as Tigara put a hand to her hip, then gave the Ra Yellow a look. "I see you've been trying to pick up other girls again. At least this one's cute." She commented. This made Mikee blush and retort with, "N-no! She's just a good Duelist, we had a Duel on the way here!" This made everybody but the Ra Yellow start laughing. Things started to quiet down when the students started to murmur about something. 

Everyone turned to see the doors open to a small group of people coming in; three women and two men, all of them Obelisk Blues. Tigara seemed to stiffen at the sight of the five as their presence seemed to be something else entirely. "Whoa, who are they?" Mikee asked, his eyes drawn to the leader of the group walking in front of everybody. She was the definition of elegance with long, flowing lilac-pink hair. Instead of the uniform, she came into the Stadium with a purple gothic dress; the top of the dress being tight on her upper body. If it wasn't for how poofy her dress was, she would have a moderately curvy body. "The dressy one is Danielle Winterson." Tigara started explaining as she noticed the way her friend looked at her. "You don't want to mess with that kind of person. She's out of your league."  
"What? No, I mean-" Mikee stated as Neo just chuckled at the joke.   
"What Tigara means is she's out of your League in both looks and Dueling. She's on a whole different level. The other Obelisks don't mess with her or the group. Tigara here did beat her during a tournament last year." Neo pointed out.  
"I barely beat her. It was a close match, don't sell it short." Tigara answered back. As the two Obelisk Blues were chatting about the details, Luna asked Mikee in a whisper what they were talking about. He casually explained details about a tournament the school has every year where the best Duelists go at it for the chance at another tournament, but the details would come up in the assembly. 

At the end of that sentence, the loudspeakers in the stadium turned on and Duels that were occurring froze in place. The monsters that once took the entire arena faded away and matches were disabled as the voice spoke, "Students, may I have your attention, please? We ask you to take a seat among the bleachers. The Welcoming Ceremony will begin shortly." The voice spoke softly as the students dispersed for seats. The group of five all nabbed a seat near the front as they didn't catch where Danielle's group was going. As soon as the commotion calmed to whispers, the Stadium floors all started moving. Five different panels opened up as each one had an adult rising from a platform. Gentle music started playing as the group smiled and waved at all the new and returning students. Some were cheering and some waved back as they all started to introduce themselves. 

=

"Good afternoon everybody! Allow us to introduce ourselves!" The man in a white uniform coat spoke to the mass of excited Duelists. He stood above the other four who were in uniforms matching the students. "My name is Isaac, and I am the Principal or Chancellor of Central Academy. These four are going to be your teachers for the school year." Isaac introduced as from the far left in a Slifer Red coat was the head of the Slifer Red dorms. He had a tie in between his uniform coat and white slacks along with a nice brown hat. 

"I am Byron, and I will be the Slifer Red Advisor and Teacher. What I'm in charge of here at Central is everybody's living conditions. As you all know, there are four dorms: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, Obelisk Male and Obelisk Female. Each one has a Dorm Advisor to watch over the Students and provide help if need be. Duels, advice, concerns, you name it. We'll help to the best of our abilities. Of course, Dorms are seperated by gender, but unlike the Obelisk Blue buildings, Slifer and Ra dorms are half boys and half girls. For the unaware, 50% of students are Slifer Reds, 30% are Ra Yellows, and 20% are Obelisk Blues, so due to numbers, some of you will have roommates. But it will be same gender classrooms if otherwise specified. As for classes and the school year, I'll let our next teacher explain this." Byron slightly bowed to the next teacher in line, who was a rather young woman in her late twenties with very short blue hair and a white dress skirt to go with the Ra Yellow uniform. She seemed a little meek, but she cleared her throat and started her own speech.

"Yes, thank you Byron. I am Summer, and I will be your Ra Yellow Advisor and Events Director. You see, Central Academy goes through three whole semesters, which last three months long with a Winter Break after the Second Semester ends. Now, this may not seem like a lot of time, so to make up for it, we've scattered various activities throughout the calender months. Things that range from small tournaments to scavenger hunts around the island to just social activities like movie nights and Feature Duels. Of course, all details will be pre-loaded into your Duel Gazer's menus once you log into your Dorm. Now, all these activities are counted towards extra credit as they're not your main assignments. There are of course, tests to consider and assignments, but the main attraction, the Central Academy Cup, is where most of your grade will go. But to thoroughly explain that, I will direct your attention to Mrs. Yumi." Summer gave her speech and bowed. The spotlight centered in on an older looking woman compared to Summer. She had long black hair and a ruffled black skirt with leggings to match. 

"Greetings, I am Yumi, the Obelisk Blue Female Advisor and Club Organizer. As our lovely Miss Summer pointed out, yes, during the end of the second Semester and Third, our school hosts the Central Academy Cup, a massive tournament that takes place the rest of the school year. This tournament does count for a good portion of your grade, a good 30%, but compared to other things and all the extra credit Summer lines up for everybody, it's not that hard to pass. Last year, we hosted the tournament for lone participants, so this year, we're mixing it up with using teams to get to the top. Details about the CAC will come throughout the year, but we are highly recommending all Slifers and Ra Yellows to find a Dueling Club to join as those will be key to entering this tournament. Dueling Clubs are hosted by Obelisk Blue students and are led by them to keep a learning experience for everybody. With these Clubs, you will be able to enter exclusive tournaments that practices teamwork and earns you rare cards to strengthen your Decks! Of course, there will be tournaments and events that don't require your Club, but the prizes are better when joining with friends and allies! As for the Duels themselves and the Ruleset this year; As of tomorrow, we will be dueling under Master Rule Five, which allows the Special Summon of all Extra Deck monsters, and lastly, my husband will explain the last step." Yumi gave the spotlight to the last man who had on a long Obelisk Blue coat with black slacks and a visor across his eyes and matching jet-black hair. 

"I am Alden, Obelisk Blue Male Advisor and Disciplinary Officer. As my wife had said, we are Dueling under Master Rule 5, but there is also another Dueling Style we will be performing under. This style is known as Surreal Dueling." Alden spoke as this got the students murmuring among themselves. Most were asking what the heck was Surreal Dueling as the sharp looking teacher got everybody to quiet down. "We will be going over what it is in the next few days, do not worry. As the Disciplinary Officer however, it is my job to enforce the rules. As of last year's incidents, there will be a curfew set at 10 PM for school days and 12 AM for weekends all until 5 AM. All students must be in their assigned rooms and not wandering the grounds or sneaking off into places." 

As Alden went on about other basic rules, Luna leaned over cutely and whispered to her new group of friends, "What does he mean, incidents?"  
"Oh, a bunch of Obelisk Blues kept sneaking around at night either pranking other students or sleeping with their boyfriend/girlfriend often. It wasn't that big of a problem, but Alden likes to promote how well behaved and mature our class is, so he's cracking down on it." Tigara briefly explained as they listened to Alden.

"My Captains and I will be checking rooms to make sure you're there. Currently, there is no area of this entire island you cannot explore, but I expect common sense at the very least from all of you. We also forbid any rare card gambling Duels or high level Surreal Duels, more on that in class. Bullying is on a current 100% No Tolerance policy, so if there's a report and proof, your days on this island will be numbered. And finally, before I hand it off to our Chancellor, just behave and use your common sense. Isaac?" Alden finished as Isaac stepped up, all spotlights and attention on him now.

"Well, that's it everybody. Go straight to your dorms and do a little exploring, but be in your Dorms by 10, or else Alden and his captains will get'cha!" Isaac bid his farewell.

At the end of his sentence, all the students clapped and cheered for the four teachers as they walked out with the now growing masses of students leaving to check out where they would be sleeping. As Luna was about to join them, she heard Mikee call out, "Ra Dorms are along her path, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He then caught up with Luna, smile on his face. "Well, let's go."

=


End file.
